I don't care
by GLyNchaN
Summary: Natsume overhears that Mikan and Ruka will be going out that night... this makes Natsume upset.. he tries to convince himself that he doesn't care, but can he..before his jealousy eats him up..? Read on to find out! NXM read
1. Chapter 1

Here we go… Last time, I wrote about Mikan getting jealous… now what if Natsume's the one to get jealous…? Well, read on to find out! I really hope you guys like it… :D

Oh yeah! It's a Natsume POV.

Also, one more thing... They're 18 years old now... senior high school students.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. **(If I did, Mikan and the others would be a bit older)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**I DON'T CARE**

By GlynNchaN

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_So I guess I'll pick you up at seven?" A male voice asked. "No wait. Make that six. I don't want you to go home that late."_

"_Seven is fine. It's not like we'll be out that long. Just remember that no one must see us, okay?" A girl answered back. "It'll cause us trouble, if you know what I mean."_

I tried not to listen anymore. I've heard enough. It wasn't any of my business anyway, or so I've been trying to convince myself of it. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was just passing by. I felt my heart sting as I remembered the conversation. My feet continued to walk away as I shoved the memory through the back of my head.

The voices were distinct. I knew right away who they were. I kept convincing myself that it wasn't any of my business… Heck! Of course it was my business!! It was Ruka, of crying out loud! I ran my fingers through my hair and felt a bit irritated. Why the hell didn't Ruka say anything to me? Damn… He was going out with the only girl I ever liked. Even he knew how I felt. So much for being my best friend… Then again, I thought about not having the right to meddle in their affairs. This really sucks! I cursed lightly under my breath.

It was still early. We had Narumi's class next but I didn't feel like going. I kept walking around the campus hoping to clear my mind. I let out a heavy sigh. Maybe I was wrong… maybe they weren't going out. Maybe they just had to do something… together? Even if it wasn't a date, going out with just the two of them made my heart prickle with jealousy. Me? Jealous? Now this is new.

I stood outside and saw the brown-haired girl happily skipping about… 'She's that happy?' I cursed again. I prayed that she wouldn't notice me. Unfortunately, she did.

"Natsume!" I heard that high pitched voice calling out my name. I couldn't help but remember her previous conversation with my best friend. "What are you doing here? You're going to skip classes again aren't you?"

"It's none of your business." I snapped back. I didn't feel like talking to anyone at that moment. Being Mikan, she kept pestering me.

"Whatever. You know, you should get back to class. I bet Ruka's looking for you." I twitched at the sound of his name. She barely noticed this and went on. "I still can't believe how you two are best friends. Why can't you be like Ruka and be nice for once?"

"What the hell are you saying, polkadots?" I couldn't hide the resentment in my voice anymore.

"I'm just saying that Ruka's such a nice guy and you're an ass. You two are best friends right? Try to take after him once in a while… It might do you good."

My blood boiled at what she just said. "Damn it!" I cursed out loud. It took Mikan by surprise and she took a step back. "Why the hell would I have to do that?" I yelled at her.

"You don't have to shout!" She yelled back. I noticed that she was getting angry too not that I care as of that moment.

"Just 'coz he's nice enough to take you out doesn't mean every single guy has to be as nice as him!" I snapped at her. This conversation wasn't going to where I exactly had in mind.

She gasped at what I just said. "How did you know about that??" Her eyes grew wide. "That was supposed to be a secret!"

Crap. Suddenly realized what I just said, I turned around and began to walk away. "The corridor isn't exactly what you could call a 'private place' you idiot." I told her and went away.

She didn't run after me, she just stood there aghast at what just happened. My anger took the best out of me. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her. No use worrying about it now. I didn't feel like going to class anymore. This bothered me too much. I especially didn't want to see Ruka at the moment.

I ran to my room not wanting to talk to anyone. I immediately grabbed my manga and sprawled on my bed. Even reading my manga, my mind still flew back to the conversation Mikan had with Ruka. My mind screamed at the very thought of it.

"I don't care. I don't give a damn… I don't give a rat's ass." I repeated to myself hoping that I would really feel that way. But I don't. I do mind. "I don't care... I don't care… I DON'T CARE!!" I threw away my manga and closed my eyes shut. "DAMN IT!" I cursed out loud. This was killing me. I hated this feeling.

I forced myself to sleep but it was no use. I could only hear the ticking sound of my clock and it made me even more annoyed. This wasn't helping. I just stared at my ceiling and let my mind wander. As expected, it always seemed to land on the thought of that silly nullification girl hand in hand with none other than my so-called best friend.

I lied down for a long time. It's a shame that I wasn't able to get some sleep. Not that it mattered. I glanced at my wall clock and saw that it was already 6. Time sure flies. I was lying down for 4 hours now. I didn't even notice.

I sat up and gazed at the manga I threw a while ago. I stood up and walked towards it. It's a good thing that the pages weren't crumpled. I haven't read this one yet. As I was about to lie back on my bed to read it, there was a light banging on my door.

"Natsume? Are you there?" It was Ruka.

I didn't bother answering back. I had the door locked. I was too mad to face him. I might set him on fire… not that I'd actually do it. Well, since I'm mad… I just might.

"Natsume? If you're there… please answer back." He pleaded but I didn't answer back. There was only silence. "Well, I'll be going out with Mikan today."

'Tsk.' I felt my blood boiling again. I may be mad, but that idiot's still my best friend. I couldn't just beat him up for taking out the girl I like the most. I felt disappointed in him. I listened intently to what he was about to say.

"She told me that you found out about it… and it seemed like you were mad." He continued on. "I couldn't tell you… I promised… I'm sorry, but it's not like... Oh what the heck! What am I doing here talking to a door… You might not even be inside. Natsume… where the hell are you?" He turned around and walked away.

It's not like…? Like what? Damn it, Ruka. You promised her what? Maybe I should've responded… I wondered what Ruka was talking about… but I didn't feel like talking to him at the moment. I sighed. "Whatever. I don't want to think about it anymore." I grabbed my towel and decided to take a bath.

I skipped dinner that night since I didn't feel like eating. It looks like I've locked myself in this room for hours now. It was 7:20 in the evening. I remembered that Ruka will pick Mikan up at seven. I bet they're leaving as of this moment.

"SHIT!" I cursed loudly. I feel like burning something right now. I really really hate this feeling. For some reason, I don't want that polka dotted panty girl going out with anyone but me. Not even my best friend. You might say I like her… love even. Frankly, I think so too. I feel it. God! When did I become so cheesy? I walked impatiently in my room.

I love her.

Do I?

Crap. I don't want her to go out with my best friend… but I don't want to hurt Ruka.

I kept walking and sorted out my thoughts. My feelings finally surfaced. I am indeed in love with that clumsy idiotic polka dotted panty girl. Although, I'm not too sure if I can admit that out loud, I bet I can't even admit that to my best friend…

My best friend… Ruka.

I remembered how honest he always is towards me. Maybe I should do the same for him. He always worries on what I might feel…

This is what made things complicated. If it were any other guy, I wouldn't hesitate to put them on fire. However, it's Ruka we're talking about. That creep's like my little brother. I couldn't hurt him. I couldn't do that.

"I can't take any of this anymore!!" I screamed as I stood in front of my closet. I glanced at the clock and saw it was quarter to eight.

Should I go?

If I do, what do I intend to do anyway?

I let out yet another sigh. My chest felt heavy ever since I heard their conversation. Maybe I'm making a big deal out of this… I wish I can ignore it. I really wish I could but I can't and that's the annoying part. It irritates the hell out of me.

I have to decide… should I check them out or not? Damn… Damn… I kept cursing out loud. I kept scratching my head out of annoyance. This is really bad for my health.

"To hell with all of this!" I yelled and opened my closet. I scrambled to my feet and quickly dressed up. I took out my jacket and headed outside.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That's the end of the chapter! Pretty short isn't it? Don't worry, I'll update soon… anyway, so how was it? I kept wondering if I was able to keep the "Natsume" character in line… it's nice to see him all flustered once in a while… just let me know…

By the way, in the next chapter… do you still want the Natsume POV or someone else's? I just wanted to ask… anyway, I'm currently writing the upcoming chapters so my update won't take that long…

Read and Review!! Thanks:D


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am again!!

It's been a week since I last updated… I'm trying to make this weekly… :D Well, just read on… don't worry. Things will be interesting in this chapter… (Or at least I think so)

Anyway. Thanks for those reviewed me!!

Well, I won't delay this any longer…

I give you chapter two!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**I DON'T CARE**

By GlynNchaN

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER TWO**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Great! I'm now at Central town… now what?!

I looked around to look for those two idiots. What the hell am I doing? Do I really plan to break them apart? I honestly didn't know what to do… As of that moment, I only wanted to find out where they were.

Central Town was huge… I wish there was some way to know where they are. Maybe I should try to think that I was in Ruka's shoes.

If I were to take Mikan out, where would I take her?

I felt my cheeks blush. What the hell am I thinking?? I kept walking around and noticed that a lot of girls were looking at me. Is my face really that red? I simply ignored them and went on my way.

I walked around for minutes. I thought I'd check around the restaurants. They might be having dinner first. It's quite typical for a first date.

"Where the hell are they?" I asked myself. The road was full of people. Even though it's evening, there were still many people around. I scanned the vicinity but there was still no sign of that stupid girl. This is getting annoying. I'm now getting impatient. This is a bad sign. I tend to mess things up when I'm mad.

There weren't in any of the restaurants I've been to. Maybe they're not eating… or maybe they didn't go out… That's stupid. Ruka just told me they will.

I kept walking and walking and was now at a part of Central Town with lots of shops. Hmmm… My ears noticed a particular shrill voice and I turned my head around only to see that brown haired idiot from afar.

"Ruka! You're so slow!" Mikan shouted and was giggling. She was running around the windows, browsing at the shops' display. Ruka was tailing behind.

"I'm not slow. You're just way too fast. Can't we stop for a moment?" Ruka protested. I could see that didn't bring his bunny today. He finally caught up with Mikan and smiled.

They're smiling at each other. This annoyed the hell out of me. "C'mon Ruka! I want to show you something. It's really pretty!" She grabbed Ruka's arm and began to pull him away. They were getting farther and farther away, I followed them closely but I was careful so they wouldn't notice.

Mikan wore a white top and a brown miniskirt along with her boots that matched her bag. She looked so pretty and I hated her for it. Why did she have to look all pretty for him? Not that I care… I shrugged at the thought.

They went inside a clothing store and I raised an eyebrow. A boutique? What are they gonna do there anyway? I laughed at Ruka for being lame in picking places for a date. My smile faded away when I gazed at them through a window.

I couldn't understand what they were talking about but that didn't matter right now. Mikan took a scarf and wrapped it around Ruka's neck. He blushed a bit and immediately took it off and placed a goofy looking hat on Mikan. Her eyes sparkled and she seemed to like it. Ruka was now laughing at her for being silly.

They were smiling… laughing… having fun.

There she was, that stupid girl… who was going out with my best friend. It felt like my heart was being prickled by knives. I saw them having a good time. Ruka was smiling and I noticed how happy they were. I clenched my chest to lessen the pain I'm having. No use.

This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come. She looked so pretty. I somehow wished she dressed up like that for me… I felt my heart sting a bit more. They were laughing! Having fun! Damn it!!

I felt weak. I felt stupid. Why the hell did I go here anyway? What did I expect? Of course they were having fun. She was always laughing when she's with Ruka. I cursed out loud. I guess I look like an idiot right now. I stared at them from outside. I looked like a beggar watching the two through a window enjoying themselves. There I was, standing outside in the cold. Pathetic.

I turned away. I wanted to get away from there as fast as I could. My feet started to pace up and then I was running. I didn't want to stop. I went to where my feet took me.

I felt the cold wind as I continued to run. Mikan's face won't seem to fade away from my mind. They were happy… she was happy… my best friend was happy… how come I'm not? Why do I have to sacrifice my happiness for theirs? It has always been like this. Everyone wore smiles. The only one who couldn't was me. It's not fair.

I can't believe I'm thinking like this. Ruka's my best friend. I should be happy for him. If it were the other way around, I'm sure he'd be happy for me. He always put my happiness before his. I felt a little guilty for my best friend. I sighed. Still, I can't deny the fact that this is killing me.

"I don't care… I don't care…" I said to myself out loud as I clenched my fists.

I wish no one would see me right now.

"Well, if it isn't Natsume." A familiar voice called. "Hey! Wazzup?"

Great. Someone just had to see me. I stopped my tracks and turned around to who it was. I suddenly saw the guys in my class were having a drink outside a bar. They seemed to be having a good time unlike me.

"Hi Natsume. What brings you here?" Koko asked. I just glared at them and decided to walk away. I don't have time for this.

"Oi. You seem to be having a bad day. Want to join us?" Yuu asked. I turned to him in surprise. I didn't expect him to be outside drinking. Having a bad day, eh? Who would've guessed that I'd end up drinking my sorrows away? I decided to take his offer as I walked towards them and took a seat.

"So what's the class rep doing here?" I asked. He just smiled and began to sip some beer.

"I just wanted to unwind every now and then. Anyway, they invited me. As the class rep, I should keep an eye on them." He chuckled.

"So what happens when you're also drunk like them?"

"That's when the fun starts!" Koko said with glee. He ordered a glass of beer for me to drink. I haven't really tried this yet, but it seemed like a better idea than sulking in my room.

"You shouldn't drink too much Koko." I blurted out.

"Why is that? Don't worry. I'm not a violent drunk." Koko laughed as he began to drink. "You should worry more about Iinchou." The guys all laughed making Yuu's face flush.

"I'm not a violent drunk. At least I'm not like Koko who keeps blurting out others secrets!" Yuu protested. They were having an argument now on whether who's scarier when drunk. I just sat there and listened to them argue.

"But you know Koko is actually the one who always causes us trouble."

"Maybe we shouldn't invite him anymore." The guys chuckled and Koko looked angry.

"Hey." Yuu blurted out. "Do you remember the time when Koko got into trouble with that Disappearing Alice?" The guys were laughing. They were laughing and having a good time… maybe I should too. I listened closely to their conversation.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Koko cried out but his protest was only drowned by their laughs.

A guy faced me and began to tell me what happened. "Our dear Koko here was a bit drunk and kept blabbering nonstop… which eventually led to exposing some random person's secret." They snickered while the others nodded in agreement.

"You're telling the story all wrong!" Koko was all flustered. "The alcohol made my Alice uncontrollable and I ACCIDENTALLY blurted out a funny thought I just read from the crowd!"

"You sure have a fine way with words." I said. They kept laughing and teasing Koko about the incident.

"It was a good thing all he had was a low level type of Disappearing Alice ."

"Low level? I was humiliated for crying out loud!" Koko's face went red. "He made my clothes disappear! Where's the good thing in that??" It looked like Koko said that a little too loud. The girls on the other table were giggling at him.

"You were stupid enough to say that he's gay."

"Especially in front of his girlfriend."

Koko's face turned red although I couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or angry. I saw him take his glass and gulped down the beer. "Well, she shouldn't have believed me anyway." He said in disgust. "What happens to them is not my concern."

I felt my ears rang at what Koko just said. _What happens to them is not my concern_. That's true. It's not my concern. What Ruka and Mikan do is NONE of my concern.

Koko and the others were getting louder by the minute. They didn't run out of things to talk about which made them laugh their brains out. Seeing them have a good time made me feel a bit better. I also wanted to be like them… not worrying about anything. I took my glass of beer and drank it quickly… drinking every bit to the last drop. All eyes were focused on me right now.

"Uhh… you shouldn't drink it way too fast Natsume. It's not a shot glass you know."

I suddenly heard Koko laugh. "You know what? I haven't seen Natsume drunk before." He stood up and called for the waiter. "5 glasses please!"

"Hey… Natsume isn't used to this. Maybe we shouldn't…" Sadly, Yuu's plea didn't reach the ears of our classmates. The waiter placed the glasses in front of me. I just eyed the guys and stared back at the glasses of beer.

"Whatever." And with that, I took the next glass and began to drink it in one huge gulp.

I couldn't remember the next few events since all I did was drink. I didn't speak up much, it was Koko who did all of the talking.

"You wouldn't believe what Sumire was thinking about a while ago…" Koko went on and on about the secrets of the girls in the class. It was funny though, how girls can also think of perverted things… even to the teachers. I snickered at the thought. Looks like Koko's a bit tipsy. Drunk even. He's been talking nonstop.

"Yuu… why don't you shut him up?" I told the class rep but it looks like he didn't hear me.

All he did was laugh. "Haha… Seriously?" He chuckled. I could hardly understand what he was saying since he's been talking in between laughs. So they're like this when drunk? They look so stupid.

"As I was saying," Koko went on with his rambling about people's secrets. "I was sitting on a chair since there was someone sitting on mine… which is really annoying since I wanted to sit on my chair… but I couldn't coz someone was already sitting on mine…"

I just laughed out loud on how silly Koko is right now. What the? I don't laugh out loud. My eyes grew wide as I stared at the 8 empty glasses in front of me… So it's the alcohol talking now, eh? This should be interesting. I felt my lips curve up to form a faint sly smile.

"Woah! Natsume just laughed!" Yuu laughed as well. Then for some reason, we were all laughing and Koko still went on with his story.

"Since I couldn't get to my seat, I sat on someone else's… then Mikan came."

I flinched at the sound of her name. The anger that I was feeling hours ago seemed to have doubled. "What's with that polka dotted panty girl anyway??" I said aloud. My voice somehow changed… it became more evident that I wasn't myself… maybe I'm drunk… but it didn't feel like it.

"I accidentally read her mind… and you wouldn't believe what she was thinking!" Koko then turned to me and smirked. I felt a bit annoyed at this and took another glass and drank it quickly. "She was going out with Ruka today!"

Surprised, I accidentally spit out the beer in my mouth. Too bad for Koko though.

"Aaagh! Natsume! What's the big idea??" Koko took out his handkerchief and began wiping his face. Yuu and the others were laughing at Koko, I on the other hand didn't.

"Serves you right for reading others thoughts!" Yuu laughed out loud.

Just hearing the names Ruka and Mikan all in one sentence made my blood boil. I had a bad feeling about this. The alcohol seemed to make me think less.

_Slam!_ I slammed my fist on the table which almost knocked some glasses over. For the first time in my life, I was really angry… really really angry.

"If I hear the names Ruka and Mikan again I will personally burn you all to a crisp." I threatened them. They all looked shocked to see me that mad. "What?" I raised an eyebrow. "Never seen me this mad before?"

It looked like my little action made some of them a bit sober. "Natsume? Are you okay?" One of them asked. I let out a huge sigh. I didn't feel like answering and I turned to my glass of beer. It was still half full. I glanced back at them. I didn't want to say anything but for some reason, I was showing off my feelings. Must be the alcohol. Damn it.

"What kind of a dumb question is that?" I snapped at them. "It's quite obvious that I'm not okay!" I yelled at them. If it wasn't enough, I gave them all a death glare. "Bunch of idiots" I mumbled.

"Ha-aah." Koko smiled with amusement. "Something's bothering you? Are you jealous that Mikan and Ruka are going out?" Koko's really asking for it.

I snapped my fingers and all our drinks were set on fire. "Be grateful Koko that I'm not in a mood to kill you… yet." I smirked and laughed. My laugh sent shivers to their spine. Now this is amusing. I took my glass, still ablaze, and drank it quickly. Since it was me, fire couldn't hurt me that much. I placed by glass back on the table loudly and the fire went out. I snickered at the look on their faces. They're really scared.

"So you were saying Koko?" I turned to him, glaring and all. He just remained silent and kept smiling. For some reason, it didn't annoy me at all. I smiled back too.

Their eyes widened as they stared at me… I was smiling. This was a rare event. However, the smile I just gave them was an evil smile. Still, it's a huge smile none the less.

"There we go!" Koko shouted out loud. "This is where the fun starts!!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haha! Who would've thought that Natsume became drunk? Wait for the next chapter!

Reviews please:D

Hmm… I'll try to update quickly… but since I'm trying to do this systematically, I'll be updating every Sunday… if I don't then it's always earlier… (I sure hope I can do this right)

Want a preview for the next chapter?

The confrontation of Ruka and a very drunk Natsume!!

Hope you like it….


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! I hope you guys liked the past few chapters… and I also hope you'll like this as well!

I'm really sorry for the delay… I remember I told you guys that I'll be updating on Sundays… Sorry about that… at least my update isn't that late… only a day late… Once again, I'm sorry!!

So, here's chapter three!! Thanks for those who reviewed my work!! I really really really appreciate it:D

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**I DON'T CARE**

By GlynNchaN

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER THREE**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This was one hell of a night. I sat there, along with the guys in my class and we were drinking. Even if I already had 12 glasses, I wasn't completely drunk. Not that I'm aware of. Maybe I already am… but seriously, it didn't feel like it.

It's a good thing we're not underage anymore. Koko and the others were really drunk now. A few of them were already knocked out. I looked at my watch. It was already 9:30. I snickered at the thought. Who in the world gets drunk and knocked out at 9:30 in the evening? People usually do that when it's already around midnight or past 12. This just proves that we're still kids. "Idiots." I mumbled.

I continued to sit and stare at my glass of beer. My mind wandered to the brown haired idiot. I wonder where she is right now… or what she might be doing. It was most likely that they're having fun. It is a date after all. What did I expect "lovers" do? …u_gh..._ I hate thinking that. It suddenly struck me. Ruka and Mikan might be making out somewhere! No way… _Erase! Erase!_ Too late… I began to break…

"NO WAY IN HELL!!" I suddenly cried out loud as I slammed my fist on the table. There's no way that they'll do that! In fact, Mikan's so dense that she probably doesn't know what 'making out' means… Ruka on the other hand is too shy to even make a move. God! I feel dumb. I kept scratching my head out of sheer frustration. My mind was filled with reasons why they couldn't make out. It's a defense mechanism. My head is probably convincing me that it's not possible since I know that I couldn't take it if it were true.

I stopped and noticed that all eyes were fixated on me. Damn, this is embarrassing.

"What's with you Natsume?" Yuu asked curiously. I simply ignored him and shrugged. I tried hiding the embarrassment in my face. It's a good thing they didn't notice. I quickly made up an excuse. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Lame excuse, dude. Don't worry! I already read your mind. No use in hiding it." Koko began to laugh at me. Damn it. If I ever find out that he's been secretly telling people about my thoughts I might just kill him tonight. "Don't worry. I won't tell them." He winked and wore a very irritating smile.

_Calm down, Hyuuga. _I thought to myself. _He's drunk. Pay no attention to him._ I suddenly turned to Koko who was saying exactly what I've been thinking as of that moment.

"Calm down, Hyuuga. He's drunk. Pay no atten…" Koko's words were cut off as he noticed that his seat was on fire. "AAAAAAAAAGH! NATSUME!! I WAS ONLY KIDDING!!" He stood up and desperately trying to put out the fire. He was laughing at me so I decided to laugh at him as well.

"Want some more?" I let out an evil smile. He was asking for it. He had it coming.

"Remember, I'm drunk. I'M DRUNK!!" He was running around still hoping the fire would burn out. "Remember how the alcohol is making my alice uncontrollable??"

Good thing I'm not that all ruthless. I immediately put out the fire on his butt and revealed a sparkly butt cheek. I laughed at how pathetic he looked. Koko's cheeks turned pink from all the stares he got from nearby strangers. I grabbed my jacket and threw it at him.

"Wrap that around your waist… and don't do that again." I said to him as I stood up. _Woah!_ I felt the alcohol kick in. I almost lost my balance. Good thing I immediately grabbed the end of my chair for support. Stupid alcohol. So, those 12 glasses did have an effect on me. After regaining my senses, I carefully walked to the bathroom.

On the way to the bathroom, I saw a couple making out at the corner of the bar. I felt my anger tripled since I had thought of Ruka and Mikan making out again. Aaaargh… I feel so frustrated. Feeling more annoyed than before, I set the girl on fire. The girl screamed as the guy tried to put out the fire in her skirt. I ignored them as well as my thoughts and continued on my way. This won't get me anywhere.

I just had enough of this. Koko and the others were drunk and I'm feeling bored. I think it's about time that I got back to my room. Staying here won't do me any good and on top of that, I reek of alcohol.

As I went outside back to the group, they were so busy fooling around that I didn't think it was necessary for me to tell them I'm going home. _They probably won't remember it anyway._ I thought to myself. Seeing the guys drink heartily made me feel amused. They're sure to get a really bad hangover in the morning.

I simply walked passed them and started to walk away. I noticed Koko's eyes were fixed on me. I didn't bother turning around. Ignoring him would be my best option since he was bound to do something stupid. It's something I don't want to take part of.

"Don't jump to conclusions. You might be wrong." Koko stated.

When Koko said that, he wasn't wearing his stupid smile. What's with him anyway? With that, I continued ignoring him and went on my way.

Jumping to conclusions… being wrong… He didn't make any sense. If he meant it for Mikan and Ruka, he might be mistaken. He didn't see them. He wouldn't know how much it really looked like a date. Jumping to conclusions? It's not like I'm doing anything rash. Hah! Who am I kidding? I'm been setting people on fire for the past few hours…

I kept walking around that it felt like forever. Although there may still be some alcohol left in my system, I'm sure it's not that big of a deal. It won't affect me to a great extent. The alcohol is just making me a bit off, I think…

It's already 10 in the evening. Mikan's probably back in her room right now. Suddenly, I found myself pathetic. I'm making such a big deal out of this that it doesn't seem right anymore.

Fine. I'm jealous. I'm so freakin' jealous.

Even if I keep on saying that I don't care… it's because I do… and it hurts! I let out a huge sigh. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked around feeling miserable.

I've always decided to put 'their' happiness before mine. Those people important to me… I've always put their happiness first since I know I could never be happy if they're not. I know I would sacrifice that much for them…

I've been looking out for Ruka and he's been looking out for me. We've been together for so long that I feel like he's my younger brother. I guess I should be happy for him.

"Damn it." I cursed silently. I had the sudden urge of burning something. No one would know anyway… I focused my energy so that some random object would burn and I didn't care what it was. I could sense the flame form a few meters behind me…

"What the??" A man yelped in pain due to the fire. My flame was formed on his jacket. He tried desperately to put it out with his hands. I felt my lips curve to an evil smile seeing that the man looked stupid trying to put out the fire. Luckily for him, he succeeded but it didn't matter to me. I kept walking and minded my own business. "Geez. I wonder how that got on fire?"

The man's voice sounded familiar. Ruka? It sounded like Ruka's voice… I stopped walking and glanced behind me to see the man with the burned jacket.

It was Ruka.

Great. Of all things I had to burn, it had to be him. When I stared at him, his eyes suddenly met mine. As if on cue, I quickly turned away and went on my way. This might cause trouble. I knew I was jealous so I might do something I'd regret. What more since I'm under the influence of alcohol?

"Wait! Natsume!!" Ruka cried out. He pushed his way through the crowd just to catch up to me. I kept ignoring him. Running would make it look like I was avoiding him and that would only arouse suspicion. I kept my cool and plainly walked away.

I felt him grab my arm. Damn. He already caught up. Sighing, I turned to him with a calm face… trying to hide everything I've felt since this afternoon.

"Didn't you hear me?" Ruka asked. "I've been looking for you all day. You weren't in your room…"

I quickly cut him off. "I was there." I set my arm ablaze so he would let go of his hand.

"Yeow!" He jerked his hand away then looked at me with puzzled eyes. "What's that about?" He got closer… "Huh? What the hell?? You smell like alcohol!"

"What of it?" I formed a fireball in my hand. "Look. I'm in no mood for chit chat… especially with you." What the hell am I doing? I felt my anger rising to a very dangerous level… Damn… it's the alcohol.

I saw his face fell. However, I was too angry to notice it.

"Natsume… is it about Mikan?" He looked distressed as he asked me that question. My blood boiled at the sound of her name from his lips. I didn't care if he was sad or not. I was too angry and I didn't bother to think straight.

"Shut up. Like you would know." I told him coldly. I didn't shout at him… I just used the coldest voice I had.

"Hey, I was looking for you all day."

"Apparently, you weren't looking hard enough." I turned my back to him. The fire was still formed on my hand. I kept hesitating since I really didn't want to hurt him… but it's just that I'm too mad.

"You're upset."

"Quit stating the obvious."

"I'm sorry. I really couldn't tell you." He took a deep breath and went on. "But it's not what you think. I couldn't do that to you."

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically along with a fake laugh.

"It's a favor, ok?"

It was no use. I still felt my anger rising. Even if he just said it was nothing, my pride still kept me angry. "Favor? You think I'm buying that?"

"She asked me a favor… Natsume, please?"

"You could've at least told me."

"I was about to…"

"But you didn't. I had to find out from her firsthand."

"Natsume…"

"Shut up." Crap, I felt out of control. Turning to face Ruka with a glare, I threw the fireball at him.

"Woah!" He ducked which made him avoid getting hit. "Natsume! Don't be so rash!!" He yelled at me. The fireball went its way towards the crowd. I didn't give a damn on where it might hit.

I felt a vein pop. "I said shut…"

"AAAaah!!" A familiar shrill voice echoed throughout central town.

"Mikan??" Ruka turned back to look at the brown-haired idiot. Worried, I looked back to see if she was hurt. Good thing she wasn't. Too bad for that paper bag she was carrying though.

I walked towards the two who was trying to put out the fire. Mikan's face was filled with grief as the contents of the paper bag were no doubt burned.

"Oh no. How did this happen??" Mikan cried out as she looked at Ruka. Her face fell from the sudden turn of events. They didn't even notice me who was standing in front of them.

"You weren't hurt, were you?" I asked her coldly, like I always do.

She looked at me and glared. "That was your fireball wasn't it??" Her voice became louder.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine!" She yelled at me clenching the paper bag in her arms.

"Whatever. It's no use talking to an idiot like you." I quickly added. "You're so loud. It looks like you're fine."

"I'm far from fine!! You ruined this!!" She yelled. "I can't believe you!!"

"Shut up. It's just a stupid paper bag."

"Just… Just a stupid PAPER BAG?!?" She kept screaming like an idiot and I kept ignoring her. I looked closely and saw that her eyes were filled with tears. I felt a pang of guilt.

"What are you getting upset for? It's not like you were hit or anything." I snapped at her. Being stubborn as she is, she just glared at me with tears forming in her eyes.

"Mikan… Don't worry." Ruka whispered to her ear but she ignored him and clutched the paper bag tighter.

"NATSUME YOU BIG JERK!!" She yelled as she threw the paper bag at my face. I caught it with my hands and when I came to look at her she ran away.

Ruka faced me with a stern look and said, "I'll go after Mikan." He then quickly took off to chase after the brown-haired girl.

I stood there, standing in the middle of central town and staring at the burned up paper bag. I let out a huge sigh.

What was that about? It's not like I did it on purpose. I took a peek inside the paper bag and saw a burned up piece of paper. I could barely read the note that was written on it. Still, I tried to make up what the words meant. My eyes widened as I read the note…

_Happy Birthday, Natsume! _

_I had a hard time looking for a great present. I really hope you like it!_

_Love, Mikan_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hwaaah! How was it? Good? Bad? Haha! I just hope you enjoyed my story… Don't worry, the next chapter's the last one ( I think )… kinda short right? Heheh… I didn't really plan on writing a long one...

The update took so long since I had a hard time omitting things… events and stuff that I felt was a bit off from the plot.. I had a hard time not making things OOC… which I think I did well enough… (Wow! Such confidence!!)

I mean, I did rewrite this 5 times now… not editing… just changing the events… and a few lines... etc… I just hope you guys will like it!

I thank you guys again for reading my story! And especially those who reviewed my work!! Thanks:D

Anyway, I'll try to update soon okay? It's just that I'm still fixing up the last chapter.. (oh yea, its the next one's the last chapter) Here's a sneak preview for you readers.. :D

* * *

_"Natsume…" She whispered softly. _

_My heart raced as my name came out of her lips. Even in her dreams, I continued to haunt her… I leaned down and gently stroked her cheek, wiping away a dried up tear in her eye. Her skin was so soft and smooth. I felt happy being able to touch her like this. Though I know she'd scream like hell if she found out._

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go!! Chapter four… and apparently, the final chapter of 'I don't care'… Anyway, Thanks for reading my story!! I hope you like it:D

Now, The moment you've all been waiting for… a fluffy chapter!!

By the way, I took this chapter off a few days ago so I can edit it a bit… I knew there was something missing in this chapter but I couldn't find out what it was… well, thanks to **JC-zala** for pointing it out for me… though I don't know if my editing did result to a good job… just read on to find out!

Anyway, Thanks so for all your support!!!

To no further ado… I bring you… The FINAL CHAPTER!! Have fun reading… :D

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**I DON'T CARE**

By GlynNchaN

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER FOUR**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I sprawled on my bed feeling miserable from what happened. Mikan hates me… and for once, I agree on what she felt. I hate myself. This is the worst day of my life. Why the hell didn't I listen to Koko anyway? I let out a huge sigh. Don't jump to conclusions… "Damn it!" I cursed loudly as I threw my pillow at the wall.

It was 11:35 PM. I buried my face under my blanket hoping that this is all a dream. I screwed up big time. Although it was an accident, she's still mad. It disgusted the hell out of me. This is definitely the worst. If only I didn't drink around 12 glasses of beer… If only I didn't see her with Ruka… If only I didn't follow them… If only I… If I just…

I sighed once again. This is so not me. Who would've thought that the Natsume Hyuuga would be in a pinch like this? Normally, I could care less about petty things but now it's a different story. Somehow, if Mikan were involved, things became more complicated. "So much for 'not caring'." I mumbled to myself.

I sat up and looked outside the window. My mind wandered back to the scenario a while ago. The look on her face as she glared at me with tears in her eyes was the worst. My heart ached more. The gift she gave me remained unscathed and laid on the side of my bed. I couldn't bear to look at her gift. I obviously didn't want anything to be given to me in such a manner.

People say that I'm a genius. They look up to me coz I always seem to know everything. Everything? Hah. I laughed at myself. God. I feel so pathetic. Right now, I'm all out of ideas. Even if I barge in her room, she probably wouldn't even talk to me. I didn't think there would come a time that I'd feel so helpless.

Ruka might be mad at me for being such an ass. Not my fault though. They didn't even bother to tell me. Great. I'm in this situation and I'm still passing the blame onto others. Me and my pride.

I turned to her gift and placed it on my arms. It was still inside the burned up paper bag and her note was inside as well.

Sitting here won't get me anywhere. I glared at Mikan's present. "Damn it! It was an accident!" I shouted. I'm going crazy now that I'm talking to some stupid burned up paper bag. "I aimed for Ruka not this stupid piece of crap!"

I wasn't troubled anymore. It was suddenly replaced by anger and annoyance. I was past the stage wherein I'd sulk and feel guilty on what happened. Feeling useless was one of the things I hated the most. It was no surprise that my sorrow suddenly turned to hatred.

How can she be mad at me for something that I didn't do on purpose?

It wasn't right that she got mad at me. How was I to know anyway? Who's stupid enough to burn up their own present?? Although I know I already did that a couple of times with the useless presents Narumi and Andou gave me years ago, but this is way too different. She didn't even give me a chance to explain! She's so stupid!!

I'm pissed right now. My blood boiled harder. Who cares if she won't open her door for me? I'm giving her a piece of my mind! I stood up and hastily went out of my room with one hand clutching her burned up present.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There I was, standing in front of her one-star room feeling like an idiot. I remembered on how I followed her to central town… not knowing what to do. Well, this is exactly just like it. If I happen to do something stupid, I didn't care anymore. At least, I know I was able to do this rather than sulk in my room. I just hope this won't turn up to be something I'd regret.

I knocked lightly.

No answer.

Worried, I turned the knob slowly. I felt the cold air in my face. It looks like she forgot to close the windows. It was dark, the lights were turned off and I waited until my eyes adjusted to the light of the moon. I turned to her bed where the girl's body laid gently. She was face down on her bed. I saw her wearing the same clothes from central town. She didn't even bother to change. My eyes widened as I saw her more clearly.

She was asleep.

I tried my hardest not to wake her up. Mind you, I still felt annoyed. How can she sleep like this after what happened? Does this mean I was the only one who was bothered by this? How can she…

My mind stopped as I saw that there were tears on her face. My chest tightened at the sight of her. She cried herself to sleep. I guess she really was frustrated.

Keeping my face intact, I slowly walked to her bed and knelt down. I've gotten a better view of her face. I felt guilty the minute I saw her up close. I tried my hardest to not be affected by any of this. The reason I'm in her room right now was to give her a piece of my mind. Based on the current situation I'm in, I'm nowhere near yelling at her.

Her hair spread everywhere. Her hands were clutching the sheets tightly. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried. I watched on how the moonlight made her features more evident. She looked so beautiful but I know the current me won't be able to say that.

As I continued to gaze at her, my mind wandered to the events that took place sometime ago. I know I was a bit harsh and acted recklessly. I only felt jealous coz I... I love her.

I love her so much that it annoys the hell out of me. Especially to see her hurt like this, I can barely take it. I still hope I could see that smile of hers… see her smiling back at me.

I noticed her shiver. She must be cold. Who's stupid enough to leave the windows open anyway? I laughed at the thought. I took her blanket and gently covered her with it. I felt my lips curve up to a faint smile. She didn't shiver anymore. That's good.

"Natsume…" She whispered softly.

My heart raced as my name came out of her lips. Even in her dreams, I continued to haunt her… I leaned down and gently stroked her cheek, wiping away a dried up tear in her eye. Her skin was so soft and smooth. I felt happy being able to touch her like this. Though I know she'd scream like hell if she found out.

I never really expected myself to fall in love with this polka dotted panty girl. Though the time we mostly spent together was filled with bickering, maybe I just wanted to get her attention. I didn't think I'd end up like this… in love with the girl formerly known as the 'brown-haired pigtailed girl'.

It wasn't my intention of hurting her. I continued caressing her cheeks. I could feel myself smiling as I stroked her gently. I leaned my head closer, "Mikan." I murmured gently. "I'm sorry." I said guiltily.

I knew I wouldn't be able to say that with her knowing. Well, that's me. Natsume Hyuuga, stubborn as ever. This was something I hated in myself. I keep my feelings to myself too damn much. This was also the reason why I kept screwing up. If she found out I was jealous enough to throw that fireball at Ruka, (although I was under the influence of alcohol) she might not even talk to me. Worst of all, I might end up confessing my feelings which I had no intention of doing.

God, I'm such an idiot.

She was still sleeping like a baby, not knowing I was there beside her. I slowly stood up and went for the door.

I took one last look at that angelic face of hers and walked away.

So much for my plan on yelling at her. I walked back to my room as fast as I could. I sensed my breathing went back to normal. Having my hand placed on my forehead, I let out a huge sigh. I didn't even bother closing my door. I just walked across the room to my window.

My room was the only one in the dormitory that had the lights turned on. I couldn't sleep. Even if I tried, it would be a waste of time. As long as I could remember, I had trouble sleeping. Right now, this was the worst I have ever experienced. This was all because of that polka dotted panty girl.

Her face was still fresh in my memory. Just seeing those tears in her eyes, knowing that I've hurt her… It's practically impossible for me to sleep. Who knew she had a huge effect on me?

I stared at the moon through my window. What's this… Why am I getting so melodramatic? "This is stupid." I said to myself. I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was minutes past my birthday. Birthday, eh? I completely forgot about it. Not that it mattered to me anyway.

Birthdays weren't much of a big deal to me. And this is definitely the worst birthday ever.

I suddenly remembered Mikan's present. Maybe I should open it. Although it's burned up, she did work hard for it. I may not show it that much but knowing that she remembered my birthday made me feel glad. I looked around my room and couldn't find it. I scratched my head. Now, where did I put it…?

Holy Crap!

Damn… Damn… I remembered I was clutching it tightly when I went to Mikan's room. I kept cursing under my breath. "Don't tell me I left it at that idiot's room?"

"Who are you calling an idiot, you idiot?"

I turned my head to the voice by my door. Sakura Mikan was standing there with the burned up present. Her hair was messed up as well as her clothes. She kept glaring at me.

"Hey, Polkadots. What are you doing here?" I asked coldly. Why? Why can't I act more nicely towards her?? Damn.

"The same thing when you were in my room." She had that smug look on her face. "Why did you leave this behind?" She held up the burned up paper bag for me to see. I felt a tinge of annoyance.

"Do I really have to answer that?" I raised an eyebrow. "Or have you just gone deaf?" I felt the gush of anger rise.

"What's that's suppose to mean?"

"Haven't I stated a while ago that I left it in your room?" I snapped at her. "Idiot."

"You… you… jerk!" Once again, she threw that damned paper bag at me. This time I caught it. I stared at her intently. She took a step back and tried to run away again. I was prepared for that, so I quickly grabbed her hand preventing her from going anywhere.

"How many times do you plan to throw this at me?" I asked her angrily. She had her eyes closed and kept pulling her hand free.

"Let me go!" She tried to break free but I didn't let her. I tried my hardest to contain my anger.

"Will you please listen to me?" I said with resentment still evident in my voice. I wanted to say sorry but I couldn't. She kept making me angry, saying all those things…

She stood still, and faced me with her hazel eyes. "What?"

"It's an accident. You already know that, right?" I looked at her hopefully. My voice calmed down.

"I know." Her voice too began to mellow. "But still, I can't help but be upset." She hid her face from me and now tears were forming in her eyes. Crap. I hate it when I see her like this.

"Why are you upset then?" I asked in a calm voice.

"I tried so hard to look for the perfect present for you…" Her voice showed evidence that she's crying even if she kept hiding it from me. Damn it. I have to apologize right now…

"Sorry." I said softly. I finally pulled the courage to say that. I continued on, "Sorry, I was a bit at fault here too…"

"EH?" It looks like Mikan didn't expect me to say that. Her tears instantly stopped. "You're apologizing?" Typical of her to ruin the moment.

"Don't make me repeat that again." I said firmly. Somehow, I didn't feel like apologizing anymore.

"Hey… Just when I thought you were being nice…" I saw her anger flare up.

There we go again, if I don't say anything now, we might end up fighting again. "So you looked hard for this?" I said holding the burned up present up to her face, quickly changing the topic.

"Umm… yeah. I even asked Ruka to come along so I know if it would fit…"

"Fit? You mean like clothes?" I quickly added. "Hey, Don't tell me coz I haven't seen it yet." I turned to the burned up present curiously.

"Eh? You haven't?" Her eyes glistened with enthusiasm. I smiled inwardly.

"I said so a while ago, haven't I?" I stared at her closely. "Anyway, what's with the sudden change of mood? A minute ago you were this close to crying."

She completely ignored my remark. "So you haven't seen it yet?" For some reason, I felt annoyed that she kept repeating the same question over and over again. Her face suddenly fell. "Oh, I forgot. It's burned up."

I let go of her hand and walked to the couch. She followed closely behind. Still holding the burned up paper bag, I slumped on the sofa and placed it on my lap. Mikan did the same and turned to me with a puzzled look. I glanced at her side and sighed.

I opened her present. There wasn't much to open anyway. The burned paper bag broke apart that showed…

A black jacket.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "This is it?"

I felt her anger rise. "What the hell is up with that? I was hoping a more grateful response!!" She kept screaming. She obviously didn't like my reaction to her present.

I stood up. She stopped yelling and stared at me. Her eyes still focused on me, watching what I was about to do. I dusted off the jacket and examined it. I noticed it wasn't totally burned up. It looks like the only thing that was burned up was the paper bag. Although there were burn marks, I didn't mind it at all. It was only something minor.

I took the jacket and wore it.

"What do you know? It fits." I said to her. She looked at me with awe, her cheeks blushing a little. I snickered at the look on her face. Apparently, the jacket she bought me was comfortable. I didn't think that the girl had a sense of fashion in her.

"Wooah…" She said with amazement.

What's up with her? "Polka, what are you doing?"

She shook her head to get her mind to think straight. "Nothing. You look great in it." Finally, the smile I've been waiting for crept up to her face. The smile that always lifted me up… I felt my chest has gotten lighter.

Maybe just this once. For her. I mean, she did get me this present. It probably wouldn't hurt to do this once in a while… and it's not like anyone else is here. So, this will probably be just for her.

"Thanks." For the first time, I smiled at her. Not smirk… but a smile, an honest smile… that reflected my feelings, even by a little bit.

That sure got her off guard. Funny, her eyes were now as big as saucers. She's in a state of shock. I hid a laugh. She looked silly staring at me with her mouth wide open. I noticed her cheeks burn up a bit.

"Uh, yeah." She avoided my gaze. "I'm really happy you liked it." She said gently as her whole face turned red. She tried to hide her face from me. I suppose she didn't want me to know that she's blushing… which by the way I find very cute.

"Something wrong?" This time, I spoke without the usual coldness in my voice. I wanted to keep the atmosphere as it is.

"Uhh… nothing." She looked at me with those brown orbs and gave me the sweetest smile I have yet seen. My heart raced and my mind went dead silent. I was surprised by the sudden warmth her smile gave me. More the reason why I fell in love with this idiot.

I kept containing myself. Should I? Not? Maybe… but I want to. She might get mad. I kept asking myself what to do. Whatever. It'd be nice to see her cheeks flush some more. There's no turning back now…

"Natsume…"

I didn't let her finish her sentence. I lowered my head and covered my lips with hers. She was surprised by my sudden action but as I continued to kiss her, her expression softened. I was coaxing away the tension she was feeling and she seemed to respond to it. I could feel the rush sent by the brush of her satiny lips. My heart began to beat wildly. She closed her eyes and began to kiss back.

This was like a dream come true. I parted my lips to let myself taste her sweetness, caressing the fullness of her lips. God, she was so soft. I was lost in her taste, exploring… feeling… I had to keep my mind in check since I didn't want to scare her. I kissed her gently, desperately holding in my desire for her. I felt her hand crawl up to my chest and held me tightly.

I slowly pulled away to see her cheeks flush. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed into mine. The smile I wore a while ago didn't leave my lips.

"I was about to say happy birthday but then you suddenly cut me off." She blurted out with a nervous laugh.

I looked at her seriously. It's now or never. I gathered up my courage to finally say those three famous words. I felt my voice was starting to betray me again, but I couldn't let that happen… not now.

"Mikan. I love you."

I wasn't prepared for her reaction. She began to whimper and tears formed in her eyes. She was crying?? Who the hell cries after being told that they loved you? I felt alarmed. My heart began to race… was this a rejection?

"Mikan." I called out her name as I wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

I couldn't understand what she was saying. All I could hear were sniffles and whimpers. Finally, she was able to say something.

"I'm… sorry…" She said between sobs. "It's just that, I love you too..." She continued to cry.

"You're crying because you love me too?" I raised an eyebrow. Now I'm confused. I know I'm supposed to be happy that she loves me back, but I'm too worried that she's crying right now.

"Y-yeah… I was surprised and…" I couldn't understand what she said next and began whimpering some more.

"Stop crying. I can't understand what you're saying." I said sternly wiping more tears off her eyes. My hands gently cupped her cheeks.

"It's just…" More sobs came. "I thought you didn't… -sniff- love –sniff- me back…" So she's crying because…? I still didn't understand.

"Ok. You lost me there." I placed my palm on my forehead and shook my head. "You're crying because you love me and thought I didn't love you back?"

She nodded.

"But I just said I love you, so there's no reason to cry now, is there?" I raised an eyebrow.

She tried to wipe her face dry. "I thought it was one-sided." She faced me boldly as her cheeks still burning up.

"Well, it's not so stop crying. You look twice as ugly when you cry." So she loves me… I felt my heart was filled with unknown warmth. I can't help but laugh in my head. I love her so much… and at the same time, she loved me too. She even thought it was one-sided. I couldn't ask for anything more. I smiled secretly.

"S-shut up." Her tears stopped now. "You just took me by surprise, that's all." I noticed her cheeks began to flush again. "You caught me off guard with that kiss too…" Her face turned to a deep red.

"You didn't like it?" I smirked at her. God, I love this girl.

Mikan just avoided my gaze and her face began to burn up. She didn't answer back. I laughed silently as her face turned red by the minute. "Shut up." She felt embarrassed… I found her cuter than before.

Well, she did say she loves me too… So I think she won't get mad if I do this… again. I held her chin and pulled her towards me. That's when I lowered my head for another kiss.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**THE END**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Whahahaha! How was it? I know the ending part did suck a bit… well, hope you enjoyed my story! 'til next time guys!!

Thanks for all your support and especially to those who took their time to review my work:D

Namely; Okaix, Lakadako, JC-zala, Arahi Sakura, Advisory177, animexanime obsessed, jazzflame, kishi.tenshi, ladalada, sakurajenn, babee-angel

Anyway, look out for my next fanfic… I'll do a Humor/Romance thingy… NXM of course… though I still haven't thought of a title… just look out for that okay? Thanks:D


End file.
